


Filled with sorrow filled with pain

by Beautifully_Spoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Funeral, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, they have a son named Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_Spoken/pseuds/Beautifully_Spoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was expecting a wedding, instead they got a funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with sorrow filled with pain

**Author's Note:**

> It made me cry, but I'm pretty emotional right now. I hope someone likes it. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes, forgive my grammar.
> 
>  Title taken from the song, "I'm sorry" by The Jonas Brothers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters;except for Michael. It is all fiction.

Zayn stood a few feet away from Liam's open casket, he had their 5 year old son, Michael, in his arms, and he was trying his hardest to be strong. If not for himself then for their son. He was Liam's son by blood, his ex-girlfriend had abandon them for another man. A couple months after that Liam and Zayn had met at a daycare where Zayn worked. As cliche as it sounds it was love at first sight. They got to know each other and Zayn just adored Michael, which was a easy way to winning Liam's heart because Liam loved that boy. Michael had been 3 when they met and 2 years later Liam was getting down on one knee in front of Zayn asking him to be his forever. That was only a couple months ago and Zayn and everyone had been ecstatic. Everyone had been expecting a wedding, instead they got a funeral. And now as Zayn watched Liam's mom bury her face in her husbands shoulder, he had to try his hardest not to cry, to be strong. He watched as friends and family that Liam loved dearly, and who had loved Liam just as much, passed by his coffin saying their final goodbyes. And he had to be strong, for Liam who would have wanted him to be happy. He had to be strong. And forget about the drunk driver that had crashed into Liam robbing him of his life because that's what Liam would have wanted. And he had to be strong, for everyone that wasn't.  
"Daddy."  
He heard a small voice say breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked down at his son, and Michael pointed at Liam.  
"What is Papa doing in there?" Michael asked looking up at Zayn. And oh god, please let him be strong.  
"He's sleeping baby." Zayn said kissing the top of his head. Michael giggled and said,  
"Silly Papa, that's not his bed, he's silly isn't he Daddy?"  
And Zayn held back the tears as he nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, your Papa is quiet silly, would you like to say goodnight to him?" Zayn asked pressing a kiss to his forehead this time.  
"Yes!" Michael squealed excitedly. And Zayn takes a deep breath and walks over to Liam's coffin, and as he looks at Liam, so pale and lifeless, a few tears escape him. He places Michael on one of the rails that hold up the coffin so he can be able to stand and still look inside.  
"Hey Papa, why are you sleeping here?" Michael asks smiling at Liam and placing a hand on his arm. And now the tears are flowing down Zayn's face freely because be can't hold them back anymore. Michael leans in closer to whisper,  
"It's okay Papa, you don't have to wake up yet, Daddy's taking care of me." He then leans in and presses a kiss to Liam's forehead that has Zayn choking back a sob. Michael turns to Zayn and frowns.  
"It's okay Daddy, Papa will wake up soon." And then he smiles and runs off to play with his cousins. And Zayn sobs as he falls to his knees in front of the coffin. He feels a hand rubbing his back and he knows it's Liam's mom.  
"I'm going to miss you Liam, please help me stay strong for our son, god knows you were always the strongest one in our relationship, I love you Li."  
Zayn leans in and presses a final kiss to Liam's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it Kudos to you :)


End file.
